Undeniable Love
by mrs. irina bristow
Summary: Jack and Irina in an elevator. Eventual Spyfam, summary inside.
1. Their Story Begins

Undeniable Love

Summary: Irina and Jack have had their differences, but when they locked in an elevator together, what will happen?

"Jack we're sending you on a mission."

"Dixon, I know that I have experience in this specific type of mission, but can't you send someone else? I just got back from a mission and my wounds still haven't fully recovered."

"Jack I'm sorry but Ned is out and you're the only other guy with experience in this type of mission. Now I know you don't take vacation breaks, but when you come back you'll have two weeks off to recover mentally and physically."

"Fine I'll go. What's the mission and where are you sending me to?"

"We're sending you to Russia to bring in a former contact of ours. Use force if necessary. We're sending you because you've dealt with this man before and we think you'll be the most successful. And if by the chance you see Irina Derevko, feel free to bring her back too."

With that Jack walked away thinking to himself that if he could Derevko back, or even find her, they could have that detailed talk he'd been wanting to have for so long. Thinking of his wife, he was wondering what she was doing right now. Whether it be stealing, or manipulating somebody into doing a deed for her, he knew that she was out there somewhere and one day he would be together with her again.

Promising himself right then and there that if Irina changed her mind about wanting to be with him or was with someone else right now, he would have to "eliminate" that someone and show Irina how much he wanted to be with her. But that might never come thought Jack to himself. Not knowing that that day would be a lot sooner than he ever thought possible.

Sitting in her bedroom in Moscow, Irina was looking at a picture of Jack. She had just gotten word from one of her contacts that Jack was coming to Russia to pick up a former contact and bring him back to the CIA. Thinking to herself that she hadn't seen Jack in a while, or Sydney for that matter, she might just pay him a little visit.

Although Irina was still mad at him for questioning her motives, even after all they'd been through, she knew that she would forever love Jack with all her heart. Now all she had to do was show him that. And it wouldn't hurt if Sydney forgave them both and they became a family again. It also wouldn't hurt if she had gotten to see her daughter grow up like she always wanted too. Jack was a good place to start though, and if she could convince hi, she could convince anybody.


	2. They Talk On The Plane

Undeniable Love ch. 2

Summary: Irina and Jack have had their differences, but when they locked in an elevator together, what will happen?

On the plane to Russia Jack was sitting quietly in the CIA plane thinking about his wife. What would it be like to see her again after the time they spent apart? Would he ever learn to forgive her for her previous sins? How come whenever somebody says her name he gets jealous? And of course the million-dollar question, out of all the women in the world, how come he fell in love with a beautiful terrorist?

Suddenly his phone started to ring.

"Bristow"

"Hey Jack, how's life?"

"Well my darling wife it's going pretty good. Although I have to say, you blowing up that building in South Africa really made me proud."

"You don't have to be sarcastic Jack"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot terrorists don't have a sense of humor."

"I'm not even going there with you Jack because then we would get into another fight and we have to have a serious conversation."

"And what exactly would that be about Irina? Your affair with Sloane or maybe you would finally like to tell me the truth about the passenger."

"Neither Jack. Although we have to set things straight about your version of what happened with Sloane. And don't think I haven't forgotten about what you did with Katya."

"Where are you?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that over an line that's not secure. You should at least know this about me Jack, I'm not as stupid as you think."

"Believe me Irina, stupid is not how I describe you."

"Oh, and how would you describe me?"

"Intelligent, stubborn, beautiful, definitely sexy, and most of all, way too smart for her own good."

"You think I'm sexy Jack?"

"Yes I do. And do you know who finds me sexy Irina?"

"Besides me?"

"Yes, besides you."

"I believe Katya told me that she found you sexy."

"Doesn't it bother you that your sister finds your husband sexy?"

"Not really."

"And why not?"

"Because I find her husband sexy."

Just then Jack spit the water out of his mouth that he was sipping on. The jealousy and anger that arose in him those few seconds could've melted a polar ice cap.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Jealous Jack? Cause it sure sounds like it."

"Maybe I am. But why shouldn't I be? My wife just told me that she finds another man sexy."

"Jack, you do know that Katya isn't married right?"

When the words came out of Irina's mouth Jack instantly calmed down and now felt more embarrassed than anything else.

"Of course. I was just kidding with you."

"Anyway, do you want to talk or not?"

"Yes I do, but I'm on my way to Russia right now to pick up a contact."

"I know. What are you doing tonight?"

Instead of wondering how and why Irina knew that he was on his way to Russia on a mission, he instead chose to just answer the question. The last time he questioned his wife, it didn't turn out so well.

"Resting, why?"

"You don't need to rest Jack. Why don't you take your wife out on a date tonight?"

"You want me to take you out on a date?"

"Yes. And you better dress nice."

"Fine. And where will we be going?"

"Do you remember that place I told you about when we were searching for Sydney? And I told you that it was my favorite place to eat in Moscow?"

"Yes."

"Meet me there at 7:30, and don't be late."

"Fine. But sooner or later you'll have to tell me about Sloane or else I'm going with his version and I'll never forgive you."

"Oh I'll tell you about Sloane Jack, the passenger too, but there is one more thing we have to discuss that's more important than that. I think you will find the topic very interesting."

"Irina, any topic that I discuss with you is interesting. I'll see you then."

"Bye Jackie-pooh."

"Don't call me that."

And with that Jack hung up the phone, as did Irina. Thinking to himself why did he ever tell her that his mom used to call him Jackie-pooh. All she has ever done with that name is torment him with it for a good laugh. Well, just one more thing to talk about over dinner with his lovely wife.


	3. They Have Dinner

Undeniable Love ch. 3

Summary: Irina and Jack have had their differences, but when they locked in an elevator together, what will happen?

A/N: I don't like Vaughn. I never have and probably never will. So in this story he's not the good guy. But it's up to you, the readers, to pick which fine young man Sydney will end up with. Sark, Weiss, Will, a fictional character that you want me to make up and his name is hogwash. It really doesn't matter. But if nobody responds to this, Sydney ends up all by her lonesome and I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen. So get to replying who you want to end up with Sydney. Now on to the story:

When Jack arrived at the restaurant promptly at 7:30, he was directed to a back table in the restaurant where Irina was already waiting for him.

"Hello Jack. You know for a minute there I almost thought you weren't going to show up."

"And deny you of my presence? I don't think so."

Jack replied as he sat down in his chair across from his wife. He took in what she was wearing and was hoping that he was obstructing other men's views. Irina was wearing a tight fitting red dress that seemed to exemplify her sexiness. To Jack, all it gave him was a hard-on that he knew he would have to hide for the rest of the night.

"So. How was your flight?"

"Instead of the pleasantries Irina, I want to get something out of the way first. I have two questions that need answering before anything else happens."

"Oh come on Jack. This is the first time you've seen me in three years and all you have to say to me is that you have questions? I have questions, but you don't see me in your face telling you that you have to answer them now do you?"

"Fine. But before this night is over, you will answer them."

"Fine."

"Fine? That's it?"

"Yes."

"I want you to promise me."

"And since when have my promises meant anything to you?"

"Since I learned that you always keep a promise. So just do it."

"Fine. I promise."

"Okay."

"You know Jack, I'm curious. I told you over the phone that I have something very important to tell you and yet you have not asked me about it yet. Why is that?"

"I was getting to that. First I needed to make sure that you would answer those two questions by the end of the night. By the way, what is it that you wanted to tell me so badly?"

"You have a mole in the CIA."

"Already taken care of. It was Lauren Reed. Vaughn shot and killed her and ended up saving Sydney's life. Now Vaughn and our daughter are dating again. Not that I like it. "

"Ironically, that wasn't who I was talking about. But don't worry Jack, you won't have to stand him much longer."

"There's another mole in the CIA?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"The mole is Michael Vaughn Jack. Although Lauren Reed was Covenant and she was the mole that was giving you so much trouble, Vaughn has apparently working with Sloane the whole time."

"You're right, I don't believe you."

"Jack, have I ever lied to you about anything regarding Sydney's well being?"

"No."

"Well then believe me when I tell you this Jack. She needs to get away from him before she ends up getting hurt."

"I don't understand Irina. Why would he do that? And of all people Sloane?"

"He would do that to get to me. His hatred runs so deep for me that it clogs his brain. He doesn't even love Sydney. He's using her to get to me. What other way to take a person down and destroy their lives if not by their child? And to your Sloane question, it's because Sloane promised him my head."

With that Jack sighed. He trusted Irina with his life, and especially with their daughter's. It hurt him that he didn't go with his gut instinct on Vaughn in the first place. Now Sloane had the upper hand, and that's never a good thing.

"Irina, I trust that you're right. And if Vaughn is working for the other side, we're completely screwed. He has access to files that Sloane could use to get to almost anybody on the planet."

"Jack, I know that you're not going to like this suggestion, but I'm going to say it anyway. We kill Vaughn and then go after Sloane using Vaughn's trail. He had to have left one because he's not that bright anyway."

"No Irina. We have to destroy him the way he has destroyed me, and Sydney for that matter. I just don't get why he hasn't gotten it over with yet. Hurting her, I mean. He's had so many opportunities."

"He's waiting."

"For what?"

"He wants to kill me in front of Sydney. That way she can feel the pain of losing me like he felt the pain of losing his father. Although I doubt that she'd feel any pain. She'd probably want to help."

"That's not true Irina. She loves you. Your relationship with her is even more completed than my relationship with her. Your relationship is all about tough love. Besides, Sloane is involved with this somehow so it can't be that easy. How did you find that out anyway?"

"I have my sources."

"Like Katya?"

"I'm warning you Jack, don't you ever talk about my sister in front of me again. I'm still not over what you did with her."

"Oh and like I'm over what you did with Arvin? Not only did you have an affair, but it was when I loved you more than anything else on the planet. It was when I knew you as Laura, and not as Irina."

"I see Jack, so you only love me when I let you have sex with me is that it?"

Irina abruptly stood up and stormed out of the restaurant with Jack on her heels. She was thinking about the year they spent together and how it meant absolutely nothing to him. He was thinking about why he had acted like such a jackass. Irina took a sharp right into a hotel and walked right into an open elevator. As the doors were closing Jack slipped right in. The elevator started moving before she could kick him out. Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving.

"What was that?"

"I don't know Jack, do I look like an electrician?"

The lights went out and both guessed that the electricity was shut down. The lights came back on within seconds and Jack picked up the phone in the elevator.

"The phone doesn't work."

"Well why don't you try the latch on top?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm in a dress."

"Fine."

Jack surveyed the latch and concluded that you actually needed a screwdriver to open it. _Russians_, Jack thought to himself. He took out his keys and tried using one to open the latch.

Clink 

"What was that Jack?"

"The latch just broke when I tried to open it. It's jammed shut."

"That's great. Now I'm stuck in here with you."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm stuck in here with you."

Irina sat down on one end of the elevator and Jack sat down across from her.

"So you wanted to know about the passenger Jack?"

"Yes. She's yours and Sloane's child as I have found out."

"Well Jack I am related to her, but I'm not her mother."

A/N: I hope you liked it. And PLEASE REVIEW. Vote on Sydney by the way.


	4. The Affair

Undeniable Love ch. 4

Summary: Irina and Jack have had their differences, but when they locked in an elevator together, what will happen?

A/N: Still taking votes on who Syd should be with. So far Weiss is winning so if you don't want him to end up with Syd say so. It will be a little while though. Jack and Irina still have a while to go in that elevator.

_Irina sat down on one end of the elevator and Jack sat down across from her._

"_So you wanted to know about the passenger Jack?"_

"_Yes. She's yours and Sloane's child as I have found out."_

"_Well Jack I am related to her, but I'm not her mother."_

"What do you mean Irina?"

"I mean that I am not her mother Jack. I am her aunt."

"But Arvin said that-"

"And since when did you start believing Arvin Sloane?"

"If you're not the mother, then who is?"

"I can't tell you that Jack. Just know that she's not mine."

"And why can't you tell me? Because truth takes time?"

"No asshole, it's because I don't want you to go looking for her. That's why."

Jack sighed. If he was going to be stuck in an elevator with Irina Derevko for who knows how long, it would be wise not to get her angry.

"I'm sorry Irina. About that and for what I said at the restaurant."

"You should be."

"You look really beautiful in that dress."

"I know."

As silence came over the elevator Jack thought to himself that this would be a perfect time to bring up her affair with Arvin. If she was going to talk about it, now would be the time.

"Irina?"

"What?"

"I want to know about your affair with Arvin."

"You want to know about my affair with Arvin?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can describe it in four words. _I never had one_."

"What?"

"I said I never had one. I never had and I never will. He disgusts me, and the thought of us together makes me want to puke up whatever I have in my stomach."

"He probably told Barnett he had an affair with you so that I would hate you."

" Oh that's grand Jack. First you're listening to Sloane and now that blonde ditz who calls herself a doctor? Seriously Jack, I think you need help."

"Like you don't."

"I never said I didn't. All I said was that you're listening to two people who lost it a long time ago. I on the other hand listen to other terrorists, there's a big difference there."

"Irina, you amaze me with your logic."

"Don't try to steer the topic off of affairs Jack. Now you know that I never had one. But you on the other hand did have one. With my sister. You traded one Derevko for another."

"I would never trade you Irina. I had just been told that you had an affair during our marriage, and I felt that sleeping with your sister was a good way to get back at you."

"Well it worked Jack. I hope you're happy."

"You know what Irina, I refuse to take full responsibility for it. If you had been there it wouldn't have happened. If you would say something other than truth takes time and told me that you never had an affair it wouldn't have happened. If you hadn't walked out on me for a second time, it wouldn't have happened!"

"I see Jack. So what you're saying is that I drove you to sleep with my sister."

"It's complicated. All I'm saying is that if you were with me, it wouldn't have happened. I would've slept with you. If you had let me."

"It only happened once right?"

"Yes."

"And it will never happen again right?"

"Never."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Honestly. The only reason I enjoyed it was because I pretended it was you."

"Why did you pretend it was me?"

"Irina, we haven't had sex in a very long time. I had just been put through solitary for a year where I couldn't even think about sex. Because if I did, I couldn't get rid of it. And it's very painful to have a hard on thinking about you and I couldn't even do anything about it."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I thought about you because I wanted it to be you."

"You did?"

"I always want it to be you. It's just that my country wants it to be anybody but you."

"I guess I can forgive you for that, if you can forgive me for walking out on you for the second time."

"How does even compare to you walking out on me? Again?"

"I walked out on you because you were nowhere near bringing Sloane down and I knew that if I was on the inside, it would go a lot faster. Which would mean that Sydney would be out of the CIA faster. You slept with my sister because you thought I had an imaginary affair with weasel boy."

"Okay, so we're even then. You walking out on me and me sleeping with Katya."

"Just don't bring up either again and we'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you a question Jack?"

"Sure."

"How did you feel when they told you I had an "affair"?"

A/N: We'll leave it at that for tonight. I guess I could also ask you readers to help me pick out the mother of the passenger. So who do you think it should be? Katya, Yelena, or a new character? Maybe another sister? Or even a brother?


End file.
